Orihime the Goddess
by Yuisu
Summary: Orihime was like the princess of a fairytale but she fell deeply in love with a peasant. Now she has to deal with consequences, will she find happiness and victory in the end? One-shot little ichiruki but ichihime mainly


**Note**: this is my first fic. i hope you enjoy it and no flames please

**Disclaimer**: i dont own bleach

* * *

**Orihime the Goddess **

Once upon a time there was a beautiful young woman named Inoue Orihime who lived in a small town in Japan. She attracted every man's attention in her town, her kind heart made other women very jealous of her. Her long, auburn hair flowed when she passed. But she had a boyfriend who she was deeply in love with. Her boyfriend's name was Kurosaki Ichigo and although he didn't have much money, Orihime loved him very much. He always had a scowl in his face but Orihime didn't mind it, they loved each other so much. One day, she was overjoyed when her childhood sweetheart asked her to marry him. After the weeding, they moved in together and the happy couple was soon expecting a baby. Orihime didn't care that Ichigo was poor, but as time went on, he became angry and depressed about his lack of money. Orihime didn't know about it.

Ichigo soon grew to hate his happy young wife and started an affair with a noble woman named Kuchiki Rukia. She had deep violet eyes that reflected the light. He romanced her for months and eventually, she fell in love with him, despite his poverty and the fact that he was already married.

One day, Rukia's father came to see Ichigo. He told him what a shame it was that he was already married, because his daughter loved him very much. The father went on to tell him all the ways he could ensure the poor man wealth and success if he married Rukia.

Ichigo spent a great deal of time thinking about what Rukia's father had told him. An evil plot began to form in his mind. He decided that the only way he could marry Rukia was to somehow get rid of Orihime and her unborn child. He thought that the easiest way to do this was to secretly poison Orihime and make it look that she died of natural causes. Poor Orihime was totally ignorant of Ichigo's murderous plans for her. Blissfully ignorant to the fate that was about to befall her, she continued to happily prepare birth to their baby.

One evening, when Orihime and Ichigo were sitting down to eat dinner; she noticed her husband was strangely quiet and nervous. She encouraged him to eat his dinner but he would not touch his food. Ichigo yelled at Orihime and told her to stop fretting and eat her own meal. She needed to be strong for the baby, he said. Orihime finally gave up trying to temp Ichigo's appetite and started to eat her dinner. It wasn't long before she felt very sick.

Ichigo watched her coldly as the poison did its work, not offering her any help or comfort. But Orihime did not die right away. Her beautiful face became disfigured from the poison first. Her eyes started to become smaller one side and the other droopy, her mouth became swollen inside and black spots and blood started to come out of her skin everywhere. Her pupils were covering her entire eye eventually. Then she slipped into unconsciousness. Ichigo was too much of a coward to finish the job he started, so he put Orihime's body in bed. Eventually, Orihime woke up from her coma, remembering nothing of the poisoning. She had lost her baby and her face was ugly and terrible, but Orihime lived.

Ichigo was desperate. He played the part of the concerned husband, but he was looking for any way possible to rid himself of his monstrous wife. One day he took Orihime for a walk. They made their way to a cliff and Ichigo looked around to see if anyone was nearby. No one was in sight.

Ichigo pushed Orihime off the ledge. Her broken body was recovered and Ichigo gave her the best funeral he could afford, spending all his money in a great show of marital devotion. Of course, Ichigo knew his money troubles were only temporally now that Orihime was gone. Thinking his worries were over, Ichigo planned his weeding to Rukia. The night before the marriage was to take place, Ichigo noticed his bedside lamp was dimming. He looked at it curiously, as it seemed to be changing. The disfigured face of Orihime suddenly replaced the lamp, growing larger and larger in his room. "BETRAYAL!" it hissed.

Ichigo grabbed a stick and swung and the face, but Orihime disappeared and the lamp smashed and fell on the floor. Ichigo thought he heard the faint laugher of a woman from the corner of the room. Shaken, Ichigo convinced himself that it was the cause of drinking too much alcohol earlier in the evening and went to bed. The next day, Ichigo had forgotten all about the specter of the night before. He and Rukia were wed. When he lifted her veil, however, the beautiful young face was replaced with Orihime's horrible deformed face. "BETRAYAL!" she hissed.

The horrified Ichigo took running out of the ceremony leaving everyone perplexed and confused. Rukia was heartbroken while her father kept swearing he'll kill Ichigo for making his daughter cry. Ichigo was long gone out and he could hear the faint sound of laugher again but closer by his ear.

Ichigo ran to his tiny house, looking for a place to hide. There was pounding at the door and the Kuchiki nobles' guards demanded to open it. When Ichigo did so, Orihime was standing there. Covered in blood and black spots everywhere, she tried to hug him. "BETRAYAL!" she hissed again.

Ichigo drew his sword and tried to decapitate her but when his sword finished his work, it was Rukia's father that lay dead. The guards were shocked and tried to kill him but Ichigo ran for the cliffs, Orihime's laugher following him closely. He stopped at the edge and looked down, perhaps changing his mind.

It didn't matter…

Passersby and guards reported seeing a woman push Ichigo off the cliff before she jumped after him, laughing all the way down…

People said that Orihime took Ichigo to hell to be together with him forever. Rukia soon after married a man with beautiful deep green eyes named Ulquiorra. They were so deeply in love and people loved the couple and worshipped them together. However, when their baby was born, they disappeared… leaving the baby in the throne

Legend says that Orihime took them to hell with her. It also said that Orihime put a curse to the baby to have the same tragedy like Kurosaki Ichigo. Strange thing was; the baby was similar in so many ways like Ichigo…

Ichigo was to live that curse reincarnating himself over and over again with the same tragedy in his life…

* * *

I like suspense so... its the end of the fic


End file.
